The Adrenaline of Running
by SunnySato
Summary: Li and Paulo are running. Running from Count Bergenmont, a man who takes no prisoners. literally. Ok, so I am rubbish at summaries- but please R&R- you know you want to ;


**I wrote this last year as an English essay, was my own story based on the series, but I don't know whether I should do more, so please R&R **** Chaarz :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this; it is all work of fiction.**

Li and Paulo ran. Two teenagers: one a small and lithe Anglo-Chinese ; the other a strong, curly dark-haired boy. Li was agile, and exceptional at every martial art; Paulo was good with animals: his parents owned a ranch in his home country of Argentina where he tended the horses.

Running away from Count Bergenmont was hard; even though he was in his mi-fifties, he was still extremely fast and musclular. Well, thought Li, he was a criminal mastermind , so he was bound to have some type of, albeit unfair, advantage over them. Why couldn't all of the insane people who Alpha force went against be slow and stupid? She grinned at that thought. What was she thinking? Where would the fun be in that? She loved the rush of adrenaline that she got when running from her enemies; she loved trying to figure out the enemy, trying to figure out what they were going to do next; but most of all, she loved her team: Alpha Force. Crazed but rhythmic, the pounding footsteps behind them started to sound as if they were getting nearer and nearer, and knowing that Bergenmont killed when he could, like it was an obsession, they both began to run faster: they had to get out alive.

Ahead of them , Paulo could see a flimsy plywood door blocking their originally clear path down the otherwise deserted corridor that seemingly went on forever- Bergenmont would have shot them earlier if it wasn't for the fact that Li had kicked it from his grasp... He was right behind them now, Li and Paulo sped up, so did he. Paulo got to the door and yanked it violently open; they leapt through, slamming it behind them and ramming a doorstop under it to prevent it from being opened from the other side. This worked until they were both about ten meters down the next stretch of corridor and they heard a ripping sound behind them- Bergenmount was ripping through the painfully thin wood of the door. Li glanced at the watch on her wrist. 'Two minutes,' she breathlessly gasped as they both sped up, yet again.

Amazingly, after a few more seconds of running, Bergenmont had caught up with them again. He was right behind them. All of a sudden, Li screamed. Paulo turned and saw Li struggling helplessly against Bergenmont who was grasping her shining, dark hair between his thick, stubby fingers.

'I want the disc,' Rasped the Count in his thick French accent. 'Now. Or she is killed. Just like that. Dead. Then you...' Out of his pocket, he drew a shining knife and held it menacingly to Li's exposed neck... She recoiled as much as she could, shrinking backwards, then jolted to an immediate stop when her hair was pulled even more.

'Don't give it to him!' she pleaded, and frowned as Paulo slipped a plastic encased floppy disk from his pocket. The disc was white, just like Bergenmont's. It was small, just like Bergenmont's. It was unmarked, just like Bergenmont's. But it wasn't Bergenmont's. I was just an ordinary disk; an ordinary, unused disc.

Paulo, as quick as a dart, threw the disc at the count, and, as he tried to catch it, he slipped on the shiny laminate flooring and fell to the floor after a well aimed kick was shot in his direction by Li. Through blurred vision, he could see two figures disappearing from his line of vision, then... nothing.

'Run!' Yelled Li. 'We have ten seconds!' they skidded to a halt and yanked open another door.

Ten. A door ahead, they had to get there quick. Nine. Running, closer, running... Eight. There, almost. Seven. They push the door open... Six. Leaping down the concrete stairs. Five. Opening the next door, leaping through. Four. Running... again. Three. Running, still running. Two. Outside, finally, but still they have to run... One. They dive for cover, exhausted. Zero.

**Boom.**

**End of chapter.**

Ok, so I will do more, but only if you who read it want me to, so please review, you know you want to ;)


End file.
